Mistletoe Madness
by SarahEileenGrangerPrince
Summary: McGonagall was going to far, Severus swore. Until he got caught with someone he rather fancied the idea of being stuck under the cursed mistletoe with.
1. Prologue: Too far?

AN: Welcome to the ever popular "cursed mistletoe" fan fiction. I know it's not Christmas time anymore, however I do not give a flying floohy, my fic begins just before the Christmas holidays right before the end of term, you know the deal. Any who this is going to be a short little fic, hopefully and likely finished by the end of the weekend, if not my apologies. This is quite obviously AU and Snape is not dead and he was cleared of all charges and kept his position as potions teacher and head of Slytherin. Fred didn't die neither did Remus, Tonks, or Sirius simply because I like the characters too much. Dumbledore much to the dismay of the readers I'm sure is still going to remain dead but for his portrait. Well enough rambling on my part, on with the fic!

Prologue: Too Far?

Snape was certain that McGonagall had gone off the deep end this time, she'd never done anything so like Dumbledore in her life. It was bad enough that she'd put the damned kissing plant all over the school. But to curse the stuff as well so that any couple to walk under it was forced to kiss to get out from beneath it? That to him was going a few too many steps too far, at least for now……


	2. Chapter 1: Sticky Situation, Literally

Chapter 1: Stick Situation, Literally….

It was two weeks until Christmas break and Hermione, Harry, and Ron had all gone back to Hogwarts for their 7th year to complete their education. Actually that was only the reason that _Hermione had come back, the ministry and pretty much everywhere else was more than willing to offer the trio any job they so desired after the war. However Hermione wanted to fully earn her place in society, not because she was a hero but because she was actually qualified. Harry and Ron were all for this but followed her back to Hogwarts and she could quote them, "Because it just wouldn't be the same without all three of us together 'Mione…"_

_The trio (and the rest of the school) had finally caught on to the nasty little mistletoe trick that their esteemed Headmistress had planned the following day upon leaving the Great Hall after breakfast. When much to his utter dismay Ron got stuck under the plant with Luna Lovegood. When the two had tried to simply walk away from the mistletoe they found themselves completely unable to move forward or backward._

_*Flashback sequence*_

"_Why are we stuck?" Luna asked Ron in her usual slightly unnerving dreamy voice as the queue behind them began to get irritable over the blockage in their path. Classes were supposed to start in 10 minutes._

"_Honestly Lovegood I've no idea, your guess is as good as mine…" Ron replied equally as annoyed as his classmates behind him, still struggling to break free of the doorway._

"_Struggling will get you nowhere Mr. Weasley." came the stern voice of Professor McGonagall from just behind them._

_Luna turned to face the Headmistress and relayed the question she had just asked Ron to the tricky woman who simply gave a short and stern reply to the baffled Ravenclaw. "Well Miss Lovegood to leave you have to give the plant what it wants and submit to it's tradition." she simply waited as the girl before her pondered this puzzle, contemplating the meaning of this riddle, when Ron who now held his fingers to his temple caught on to it immediately for once._

"_Am I to understand Headmistress that I am to give this mistletoe a gift of Nargles?" Luna asked still obviously quite confused._

_Ron seriously pissed off by this point shouted the correct answer back at her. "FOR MERLIN'S SAKE LUNA SHE MEANS WE HAVE TO KISS."_

_A small whispered "Oh" was his only response from the blonde before him, so having the emotional and temper range of a teaspoon he grabbed her and quick as a flash placed their lips together before letting he go and storming off at a run to the class he was now likely to be very late for. Much like the rest of the student body, leaving a rather still befuddled Luna behind._

_*End of Flashback sequence*_


	3. Chapter 2: A Sieries of Complaints

Chapter 2: A Series of Complaints

Remembering this event, Hermione gave a small chuckle before finishing getting ready and heading off to breakfast.

"As usual 'Mione you're the last of us down, didn't get caught under the mistletoe did you?" Harry asked as she got to the table. She shook her head slightly, everybody had been avoiding the damn stuff since the run-in between Ron and Luna yesterday, literally going out of their way to not walk under it.

"Yeah right Harry as if I'd be that careless after yesterday morning." Hermione replied callously.

Harry nodded in agreement as though mentally saying, "true, true."

After breakfast and much talk of Quidditch the trio headed out to their first class of the day with Snape in potions. Potions though she'd never openly admit it was Hermione's favorite class, and again although she'd never say it aloud Severus was her favorite teacher. And sadly as usual Harry and Ron were complaining.

"Dude I'm glad that he was cleared of his charges and everything, but why did he have to come back to teach potions? I really have no hopes of passing this class now.!" Harry said grudgingly.

"I know this sucks. I think I preferred Slughorn to this, honestly, at least he didn't play super favorites to Slytherins and the I hate you all game to us Gryffindors." Ron said dragging his feet on the way downstairs to the dungeons. "What do you think 'Mione?" he added facing the brunette next to them.

"I really don't mind at least Snape challenges us. He may never like us but at least he tries to make sure that we actually learn something in his classes." Hermione answered trying as hard as she could to keep hostility out of her voice as they arrived at the door. "Seriously if I knew that you guys would complain about it constantly I would have made sure that you took the jobs offered to you while I came back by myself to complete my N.E.W.T.S. which by the way is what I was supposed to do in the first place. I know I'm the only one who really wanted to complete my education you cannot deny it."

Hermione opened the door and walked to their table at the center of the class. Harry and Ron followed sluggishly behind her, as they took their seats Snape burst through the door with his usual grace and robe flowing behind him. Hermione watched him as he continued to the front of the class, bewitched by his graceful movements.

"Today we will be making the Amortentia potion today. Your instructions are on the board you may begin… now." Snape said before sitting behind his desk to grade the previous weeks essays on the Polyjuice Potion.


	4. Chapter 3: Talking With Snape

Chapter 3: Talking With Snape

Severus quickly got through with the essays, most of them in his opinion however were barely worth the grades he'd given, but he was being lenient. To his surprise Potter and Weasley had done rather well on their essays, and the way they were written he knew they hadn't gotten any help from Granger. And secretly the brave know-it-all Gryffindor was his favorite pupil, she was highly intelligent and was the only one who actually paid attention in the class other than his godson.

He decided to go around the room to check on the students progress. As usual Snape found himself disappointed with the bulk of the potions he saw bubbling precariously in the cauldrons. He'd purposely chose this potion because it was the most difficult they would have to learn and it was his job to challenge his students.

As he walked by /Hermione's cauldron he stopped. "It seems that Miss Granger is the only student in this class competent enough to follow the instructions without error." he proclaimed to the class around him. He tried to force his voice to sound strain while inwardly he smiled as he made his next statement. "Twenty points to Gryffindor for being the only one to have correctly brewed the assigned potion. However since you're finished you can go around the room and help your classmates correct theirs," he sneered at Ron's cauldron disgustedly. "That is if they are indeed correctable, five points from Gryffindor Mr. Weasley for horrendous potion making." Snape Waved his wand over the dark ash gray contents of the cauldron thus vanishing them. "That will be a zero for the day and a foot and a half essay on where you went wrong and why you didn't follow the assigned instructions properly." Snape walked back to his desk and sat fingers on temples.

Hermione did as she was told and managed to save most of the potions by the time that their class was over. Snape dismissed the class with an essay on the love potion and its effects used in excess. Hermione stayed behind and told the boys to go ahead. "I'll catch up to you in a minute." when they left the room she approached the Potions Master. Severus stood and walked over to her. "May I help you with something Miss Granger?"

"Sir please permit me to inquire as to why you were so, that is to say, pleasant to Gryffindor… I mean myself in class today?" Hermione asked trying to avoid his deep ever searching eyes.

Severus considered the girl before him, "Well Miss Granger, no teacher, even I, can deny good work when it presents itself to it's fullest in their class. Even when it was done by a pretentious Gryffindor know-it-all."

Hermione nodded staring at her shoes. "If that's all Miss Granger you should go to your next class or risk detention." Snape turned to walk back to his desk but got stopped mid-step and pulled back to where he was previously standing. He let out a sound that was like a mix between a growl and a groan then looked above their heads, Hermione followed his vision and gasped. There above them as though mocking them was the smallest sprig of mistletoe. Her heart began to race, pounding in her ears, and her breathing became shallow.

"It, uh, seems as though we have a slight predicament, Professor." Hermione stuttered breathlessly now looking Severus in the eyes. She tried to mask the slight and very sudden pang of joy she felt, without the knowledge that he was doing the same.

Snape pulled Hermione closer by placing an arm around her waist and gently pushed some of her hair out of her face. They didn't break eye contact as he lowered his head to hers still holder her waist. She placed her hands on his chest and met him halfway locking their lips together and closing her eyes.


	5. Chapter 4: What's Up?

Chapter 4: What's Up?

She didn't know how long they stood like that, but Hermione realized when they finally broke the intimate contact that her breathing had become ragged and her hands had made their way into her Professor's hair. It wasn't greasy as most thought it was, it was soft and silky beneath her fingers. Then she realized that his breathing had also become harsh.

"You may want to go to class now Miss Granger you're late, I'll write you a note with a reasonable excuse, so you don't have to worry about a detention." Snape told her once he'd regained his composure, neither really noticing that his hands were still around her waist.

Hermione looked at the floor apparently finding something interesting about it. "Thank you, Professor." she said finally stepping back letting Snape's hands fall back to his sides. Snape simply nodded and walked back to his desk drawing out a thin piece of parchment and quickly scribbling something.

Severus walked back over to his student and handed her the note before they both realized Hermione should have moved before he'd done this because they were stuck again. This time Hermione stood on tiptoe and quickly placed a soft kiss to her teacher's lips. "Bye, Professor," she said before heading to the door to the dungeons.

Before he could think of the ramifications of what he was about to do Snape intercepted her as she got to the exit and pulled her into his arms kissing her thoroughly once more before whispering a soft goodbye to the baffled brunette, gently nudging her out of the classroom.

Hermione walked around the school in a daze until dinner, Snape hadn't been to lunch that day. She had to wonder if it was her fault that he didn't show. She understood the kiss from the mistletoe, but was still boggling over the passionate kiss he'd given her in the doorway to his classroom.

When it was time for dinner the trio quickly put their bags in their dorms and rushed down to the great hall. Once they had seated themselves Harry asked his friend what was up, "Hermione you've been on like auto-pilot since you got to Defense late today, what's up?"

Hermione stole a quick glance at the head table to utter a small sigh of relief and she glimpsed Snape was in his seat picking slowly at his food. "It's nothing Harry, I supposed I'm just a bit distracted with school work is all, don't worry I'm fine."

"Whatever 'Mione." came her reply from Ron on Harry's other side. After the war Ron had realized and stated to the Gryffindor Princess that whatever had happened to them in that battle was impulse and he simply just could not think of her that way, she was too much like a sister to him, and anyway he still adored Lavender. Hermione and Harry, both, could not have been anymore relieved by this news, they were sure at first that the boy was going to start obsessing over Hermione. Harry felt much the same way Ron did about her, she was like the sister he'd never had, caring, kind, always there for you , but bossy and overbearing at times. Don't get me wrong they both loved her very much, but only as friends, or siblings, no deeper no less.

Harry simply nodded in agreement with Ron's two word input and began stuffing himself with food as well, although not nearly as savagely as Ron was. Hermione took lead from Snape and picked lightly at her food, she was still in a bit of shock and not very hungry as a result.

The trio went back up to their common and departed ways into their dormitories for a decent nights sleep. Hermione however could not fall asleep immediately and merely lay in bed for a while re-contemplating the bizarre events that had happened that morning…

* * *

AN: thank you to all who have kept with and read this story. I definately appreciate it, thank you for adding this story to your alerts and favorites, it means a lot to me, however i would like more reviews the more reviews the more likely it is that i'll update more often. Reviews makes FanFiction go round, so please take a second of your time to click the little green button below! Thank You! ~Vamps


	6. Chapter 5: Discussions and Coming Clean

Chapter 5: Discussions and Coming Clean

Hermione got a letter the next morning at breakfast. There wasn't a name on the note but she didn't need one to know who had written it, she recognized the writing easily. Her only question was why Snape wrote to her rather than waiting to speak to her before or after class. She slowly opened the parchment and read the letter.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I would like to speak to you after lunch today before your afternoon classes; I see it as we have a bit to discuss some about what transpired yesterday. Please meet me in my office directly after you finish eating or you may come to my office and dine with me there to save time and trouble._

_Thank you._

Hermione quickly re-read the note before placing it in her Transfiguration book. "What was that 'Mione?" Harry asked turning to her.

"Oh it's nothing Harry just a professor wanting to speak to me about classes and such. We might want to go however it's Friday and I really would rather not be late to my classes before break though I was forced to yesterday." Hermione replied picking up her bags and heading for Professor McGonagall's classroom.

* * *

After Transfiguration the group had Charms and a free period before lunch. Hermione told the boys that she was going to go speak with the professor who sent her the letter that morning and she'd see them on the way to Herbology after lunch. They nodded and headed into the Great Hall. When Hermione was sure they were out of sight she headed down to the dungeons and to Professor Snape's office. She knocked lightly at the door and heard a rather ruffled, "Enter." Before opening the door and stepping into the "bat's" lair.

"You wanted to speak to me Professor?" Hermione asked standing before the man's desk, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Ah yes Miss Granger, I see that you got my note this morning, please take a seat." He waved his hand at the chair just in front of his desk and it pulled out slightly for the young woman to sit in before inching closer to the desk again. Another wave of his hand and a house elf appeared with food enough for the both of them.

"Sir, how did you know that I was going to opt to have lunch here with you rather than the Hall?" Hermione asked taking a small bit of chicken and popping it into her mouth.

Severus looked at her over the rim of his tea cup as though surveying her before answering. "Intuition Miss Granger you would have found it more convenient to dine here rather than in the hall as to save time so that you not again are vexed with the possibility of being late to another class as you were yesterday. Speaking of yesterday Miss Granger and I do assure you I mean not to be too forward, but I'm sorry if I at vexed or otherwise offended you with the way I sent you off after our little…predicament with the mistletoe." he took a short sip of his beverage as he waited for her to respond.

"I do assure you as well Professor Snape that it didn't bother me at all, and I don't mean to be forward or speak out of place, especially since you are indeed my Professor and not another student, but I rather enjoyed it, which is probably just another reason that we must speak about what happened yesterday." Hermione replied trying as ever to be the diplomat and not give in to the feelings that she was having.

"Indeed it is, I may be your professor, but seeing as how you are of age, in both realms, both muggle and magical, it matter not really in the end. What I need to know from you is if it will or will not happen again. We need to make clear what we can and cannot do in certain areas of this castle if I were to continue to rendezvous with you in such an intimate setting." Severus replied to her unspoken question coming around the desk as it was cleared of the food that had been on it just a moment before.

Hermione pondered for a moment, she'd had feelings for her professor for some time now, though she didn't know if she was willing to admit it, to him she was sure she could, but to others that would be a completely different story. She knew also that he was waiting for an answer and that she'd have to tell him eventually how she felt. If she confessed now then they could easily set boundaries and arrange a way to "see" each other as it were.

"I must confess to you Professor I have feelings for you and I have for some time now. Unlike most I never really believed the hype that you were against us. I always had faith in you, no matter how you used to bring me down." Hermione sighed looking at the black carpet beneath her feet. "You're one of the best teachers I've ever had in my life and that's probably a part of the reason that I like you as much as I do. I would like for what happened yesterday to transpire again but the decision is not fully up to me is up to you as well." She glanced up at him as she finished.

Severus sighed, "I figured you may say that. To be completely truthful, I feel much the same as you do, I have feelings for you, and they confuse me. I've only ever felt this way once before, those feelings however were never returned to me by the person I felt them for, I really don't know what to do in this situation now that they are." Severus looked the beautiful brunette in the eyes as he spoke to her, "I would also like for what happened to happen again, but we cannot let this get in the way of our student/teacher relationship. You have to understand that I have to treat you the same as all of the other students when we are inside these halls during class hours, however when we are not it does not have to be that way."

"How we feel also cannot disrupt our daily lives, in this case your studies and my teaching. After this year is out and you graduate however is a different story." He sighed again, "while outside of class unless in the halls you may call me Severus, but when in class or other common areas you must continue to call me Sir or Professor, this must not falter Hermione."

Hermione nodded. "I understand Sir…I mean Severus." She stood before him hands clasped in front of her looking down. She raised her head to meet his eyes, "If I may be so bold as to ask, would you like to join me in Hogsmead this weekend or next?"

Snape contemplated this for a short time before looking back at her, "I would Hermione, and I'll meet you in the Three Broomsticks at noon on tomorrow, now you have a class to go to."

Hermione nodded and stood to leave, "Thank you Sir. I'll see you then."

The young woman left leaving a still slightly confused Severus alone in his office contemplating what had just transpired there and the confessions made…

* * *

A/N: Reviews are loved I'm holding out for at least 10 before I update to the next chapter. Thank you and Happy Easter!


	7. Chapter 6: Hogsmeade

Chapter 6: Hogsmeade

Morning came with a bustling Hermione; she was trying to get ready for her afternoon in hogsmeade with Snape. She told the Harry and Ron the previous evening that she was going to the village with someone else so they shouldn't wait up for her.

* * *

*Flashback*

"Hey guys I'm going to Hogsmeade with someone else tomorrow, so please don't wait up for me in the morning I'll see you guys at dinner okay?" Hermione said to the boys as they say by the fire doing their homework.

"Who are you going with?" Ron asked looking up from his charms essay at the brains of their trio.

"Oh nobody important," she replied not meeting her friend's eyes.

Harry looked up now and they collectively looked at her with suspicion in their eyes. Hermione caught the look in their eyes. _Honestly they think every little thing is a conspiracy. _Hermione thought to herself. "Guys seriously it's nothing, don't worry about it it's not as though I'm going out with Malfoy."

Harry and Ron still didn't look as though they believed her. She growled softly to herself before turning back to them taking her eyes off of her essay. "Ronald, Harry, honestly it's really none of your business, what I do and who I'm with have nothing to do with you unless I'm actually with you. All you need to know is that I'm not going with you, I'm going with another person, that is not you." Hermione railed at them, "My personal life really does not concern you. And if you guys even think about spying on my in hogsmeade I swear to Merlin that it will be the last thing either of you do for a damned good long time. I won't tolerate you and your suspicious natures any longer. The war is over, stop being conspiracy freaks already and get over it. Goodness sometimes I wish that you two had never come back here with me."

"You always complain and make a big fucking deal out of everything, it has nothing to do with you, for the last time, it is my damned life and I will do what I want with it. If you can't live with that then you can just leave me alone, for good!" she huffed grabbed her things and stormed up to her room.

*End Flashback*

* * *

Now she was fussing over everything from her hair to her clothes, she had no clue what the "dungeon bat" as he was called by most liked. In the end she opted for a pair of her favorite jeans and a black t-shirt with the words "2 Smart 4 You" in green on the front. She rushed down to the Great Hall for a bit of toast before heading out to the carriages that were to take them to Hogsmeade in an hour. She'd be there at 11:30 which gave her a half hour to roam around and gather her wits about her before meeting her Professor for lunch at noon.

Hermione spent a while in the library before going out to Hogsmeade. When she got there she opted to go to the far side of the village to calm down and make sure that the boys weren't following her under the damned cloak. She closely surveyed the area around her making sure that nothing appeared in the snow covered paths around her that shouldn't.

At a quarter to 12 Hermione slowly made her way to the Three Broomsticks, she got there early enough to survey the room to make sure that Harry and Ron weren't there before going to a booth in the back of the tavern to wait for Severus.

As would be expected Severus Snape appeared in the three Broomsticks at exactly 12:00 noon. He spotted Hermione in the back of the room in a little corner booth gazing out of the window waiting for him. "Hello Hermione, I hope you haven't been waiting long." He said sitting across from her waking her from her people watching.

Hermione looked up at her professor and took in his appearance. He was wearing a pair of black slacks and a black button up what looked to be silk long sleeved shirt. He still looked graceful as ever even without his robes. "Oh no, I haven't been waiting long Severus I got here just a couple of minutes ago actually. Ah here comes Madam Rosemerta." She said looking up from their table to the friendly Matron approaching their table.

"Oh, hello Professor, Hermione, what can I get for you two today?" the beautiful Matron asked the couple sitting at the table.

Severus looked towards Hermione, "Oh, I'll just have a butterbeer thank you I'm not too hungry."

The Professor looked up at Rosemerta and gave his order, "I'll take a butterbeer and a small salad, thank you."

The matron nodded and went back behind the counter to get their orders.

Hermione looked back up at her professor calculatingly, "So, Severus why'd you agree to meet me today?"

Severus turned his sever and piercing eyes on his student. "What we discussed yesterday, I meant it when I told you that I had feelings for you, I like you and I want to get to know you better. This is technically what I would count as our first date." Hermione nodded at this understanding.

"I was thinking of it as such too at first. Though for now it's just between the two of us, the boys would kill me if they knew. I really don't care what they think they could walk in now and spot us, and honestly it wouldn't phase me. I really like you, and I'm not going to let their stupid immaturity get in the way of that." Hermione sighed and turned to take her butterbeer as it arrived.

"You really think they'd take it that badly?" Severus asked her as he took a sip of his butterbeer.

"I must admit I do because of the way that they complain about you. They still maintain that you're a 'slimy git', I've honestly never agreed with this just put up with it until recently. You've always been my favorite teacher, but they refuse to accept you." Hermione said looking at him over her glass. She reached over to touch the hand that he had resting on the table and flipped it to stroke his palm absent mindedly. "They can take it however they please though, because nothing they say is going to distract or dissuade me from how I feel about you Severus." She looked in his eyes again, she didn't hide anything now. Severus could see the sincerity of the words she was saying there and sighed, this was going to be complicated no matter what they did.

* * *

The couple spent a few hours there talking about themselves and learning more about each other. Severus and Hermione at around 5 decided to walk about the village for a while as most of the students had already gone back to the castle to get ready for dinner.

They walked as far as the shrieking shack where they stopped for a while simply to gaze at the abandoned building. "You know Severus I've never really felt as comfortable in anyone's company as I am with you." Hermione voiced to the professor next to her.

Severus smiled and placed an arm lightly around her waist pulling her closer to his side. "I know the feeling Hermione, I really do, at least now I do," he sighed and leaned against the wooden railing separating them from the decrepit house.

"And exactly since when has he been 'Severus' Hermione? On a first name basis with him now are you?" a shout came from behind them. Hermione and Snape whipped around only to come face to face with Ron and Harry; it was Harry who'd yelled at them. Hermione cringed as the two stormed towards them through the snow. "Answer me Hermione, since when has that bat been Severus?" he yelled at her again now just a couple feet from her.

"It's none of your damned business Mr. Potter and you would do well to leave it and Miss Granger alone." Severus replied sneering at the two very red-faced boys before them.

Harry pulled out his wand as Ron followed suit. _This will not end well at all._ Was all Hermione could think as she surveyed the scene before her.

* * *

A/N: I only got 8 reviews but I'm smart enough to know that I can't hope for any more than that so here is the update I hope you enjoy! Thank you all for reading! Love, Sarah.


	8. Chapter 7: Fights and Comfort

Chapter 7: Fights and Comfort

Hermione moved to place herself between Severus and the boys. "Put those things down, do you honestly think you can get away with hexing, jinxing, or otherwise cursing a professor?" Hermione said as calmly as she could manage. She tried to stare them down, to not much avail; they were too used to her doing this.

"I'm not going to put anything away _Miss Granger_ you're sneaking around with a bloody snake for Merlin's sake." Harry yelled back at her raising his wand more.

Hermione knew what was coming and pulled her wand out to throw a body binding curse before he could get the first part of the spell from his lips. She turned quickly and cast a powerful shield charm as Ron's stunning spell flew straight for her and Severus. "_EXSPELLIARMUS_!" she shouted knocking Ron off of his feet. As he flew backwards she grabbed his wand and pointed both at the boys. "I warned you guys last night not to spy on me; you're going to have to face the consequences now. I will not tolerate this from either of you anymore I'm sick and tired of it; you just don't know how to leave well enough alone. I may one day decide that you deserve some form of forgiveness but that day IS NOT today."

She threw several concurrent jelly-legs jinxes, and bat bogey hexes at the boys. Her eyes were burning with pure fury at this point. She tossed a couple of light stunning spells one for each Harry and Ron before tossing Ron's wand back at him and storming off back through the village fuming at their audacity.

_

* * *

_

How could they do this to me, are they really that fucking stupid? Honestly I've never met a more incorrigible pair of idiots in my life. I told them what I do was none of their business and they go and do this, I have half a mind to go back and bloody break their ever snooping noses to bits.

Hermione thought to herself as she found herself at the village entrance.

She leaned against the fencing there and hung her head. She really liked Snape, but she felt guilty for doing what she had to her friends, they didn't really deserve all of what she threw at them, only about half of it, but she'd been so furious she couldn't have stopped herself in that moment even if she'd wanted to. Which at the time she hadn't, they did what she'd told them not to do, and it set her off. What's worse is that she'd run from Severus when she was finished.

* * *

Severus saw her leaning against the fence at the front of the village; he slowly approached her and saw that there were tears forming in her eyes. Those boys had pulled a right fowl move when Potter had tried to curse her and he understood how she was feeling. He pulled her into his arms and took her place leaning on the wrought iron. She cried into his chest for a good five minutes before she managed to gather her wits and look up at him.

"I'm so sorry you had to see me like that Severus but I just couldn't take it anymore, they've always pushed me. Like they expect more of me, like they expect me to behave and always do the proper thing. They really don't know me as well as they think, and I just couldn't handle it." She sighed and looked back down. "My friend, my supposed best friend tried to curse me; it was the last straw for me. He went too far, and I wasn't going to just take it lying down."

Severus stroked her hair and continued to hold her, to comfort her as best as he knew how. "It's all right Hermione, I understand and I agree with you, you had a right to fly off the handle. Potter went too far this time, even I realize that much." He placed a finger beneath her chin to face her to him. But the hurt he saw there rid him of all his intentions and instead of saying more words of comfort he lowered his head to hers.

As their lips met, all of Hermione's fears and worries flew out the window. She concluded that she'd be content to stay this way forever, with him. With Severus, she realized too late that she loved him, there was no turning back for her now, and there was nothing for her to do now, but stay there in his arms. She was content there; he made her feel so much better.

She kissed with such passion, a burning fire. That was all Severus had the capability to think as the stood there lips fusing, parting, then fusing again, in perfect non-synchronized rhythm. A rhythm only they knew. Hermione was perfect, she was gentle and fierce, she set off all the warning bells in his body, but he couldn't help but ignore this. He wanted her, her and no one else. He loved her, he knew it, and he knew that he needed to protect her from the hurt, all of the hurt in her life. But most of all he needed her; he needed all that she could offer to his bleak and empty existence.

When the two finally broke apart they realized the time, they were late for dinner, and it was no matter. They went back to the three Broomsticks and had a small dinner, just the two of them before they made their way slowly back to the castle.

* * *

By the time they got back, the feast was over and all of the students had gone back to their commons. They stood in the entrance hall for a moment just looking at each other, Hermione had noticed something he hadn't yet, and to prolong their moments together she wasn't at all inclined to point out the small bit of green and white foliage above their heads. How did they always end up in these situations? She asked herself.

"Severus," she said after a couple more moments, "you may want to kiss me now."

"Why's that Hermione?" he reiterated still looking her straight in the eyes, those devastatingly beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

Hermione merely pointed towards the ceiling above them, he didn't need to look up to know what was there. He simply placed his hands on her waist and pulled her as close to him as possible before his lips crashed down on hers, much the same way as all the many times before. He couldn't help himself; she was just too alluring to him. His tongue brushed against her lower lip asking for permission to enter. Hermione parted her lips ever so slightly before he attacked her mouth searching, claiming, and conquering. She tasted heavenly to him, like fresh strawberries after a midsummer rain. And she smelled just as good, if not better, he couldn't seem to get enough of her, and with the way she was responding she was in much the same fix.

Severus was the first to pull away, he looked at her as he whispered his next and rather finalizing statement, "Hermione, please, come with me, spend the night with me, I just can't go without you. I know it's sudden, and I understand if you don't want to or if you aren't ready, but please, come with me tonight." He asked almost desperately, he needed her, she needed him. There was no question about it, but it was up to her, was she really ready for that kind of commitment. God he hoped so…

* * *

A/N: Don't get too used to me updating like this, it's a one time thing for all of my favorite reviewers personofnoconcern, notwritten, and red rose. Thank you for sticking with me and reviewing! thank you to everyone else who's reviewed and favorited i really appreciate it!


	9. Chapter 8: Confessions and A Warm Bed

A/N: Well here's the next update everybody, Warning high M rated content. a quick thank you to all of my reviewers, you make me feel loved! Enjoy

* * *

Hermione stood there completely expressionless as though deep in thought, inside though she was having an argument, or rather heated discussing with herself.

_I honestly do not know what to do, I want to go with him but, I don't know if I'm quite ready for THAT…I mean I could just sleep with him rather than "sleep" with him. I need him and he needs me, we both want this, I don't want to disappoint him, oh fuck it, I know exactly what to choose…_

Hermione finally looked up at the beautiful professor before her. "I'll go with you Severus," he looked back at her and smiled. Snape pulled his pupil and now, lover, to him and kissed her deeply. He then began the trek down to his dungeon quarters.

The lovely brunette followed the "dungeon bat" knowing that she had chosen right, it had to be him, it would always be him, and it was him now, that's how she always wanted it to be. Too late now she realized that she needed him more than anything, it completely baffled her, to get this far from a simple kiss that they were essentially forced to share. Hermione had thought that the Headmistress had gone a tad overboard with the mistletoe, now she wasn't so sure; perhaps this had been the plan all along, to surface the hidden emotions of the student at the school. To unite us bring out true feelings, everything that the school needs…

* * *

When they arrived in his quarters, Hermione found herself, rather very comfortable in them. They were furnished rather well. The carpets were black but what drew her eye the most were the massive bookcases that lined the entire east wall of his common area. She found herself in front of it before she had realized that she moved and she gently grazed the spines of the books with her fingers. Severus smiled over at her, he knew that she'd like that; she was a book person, very much like himself.

He stepped up behind her and placed his arms around her waist. Hermione sighed and leaned back against him. She turned in his arms and looked up at him, "Severus I've something to tell you." He nodded for her to continue, Hermione hesitated for a split second before pulling in a deep breath. "Severus, I do not know when, how, or why it happened. I don't want you to spurn me, but I love you. I do I realized it when you comforted me today, there's nobody else I'd rather be with, and I'm sure, deep down that ever since I met you, there never has been."

Severus didn't hide his shock well at her announcement, but he knew it what coming, he just hoped it would be a while. He didn't really wish to confront his feelings for her yet, the burning desire, the passion, the way her touch could make him melt. His eyes soften after his shock subsided and he gently set his lips to hers. "I will not spurn you or your affections Hermione, you needn't worry. Because darling, I love you too!" Hermione smiled into Severus's kiss. He lifted her into his arms and carried her to his sleeping chamber before gently placing her in the center of his massive king four poster, onto the soft and sleek black silk covers.

* * *

Severus lowered himself onto the brunette and kissed her passionately, hungrily, he needed her, and he needed her to become his, fully, heart and soul. She sighed into the kiss and shifted beneath him to place her arms around his neck, her hands entangling in his soft jet black hair. He placed his hands on her hips. He grinded into her slightly and Hermione gasped into the kiss and let a small moan escape her lips. As much as he needed her Hermione needed Severus as well, in every way. She moved her hands to the buttons of his shirt and began to slowly peel each of them apart. When the shirt was off of him she ran her hands over his smooth chest and he let out a guttural moan before attacking her lips again. She bucked slightly underneath him, and pulled off her t-shirt, she'd opted to not wear a bra that day. Severus moved his hands to her breasts and massaged them, they filled his hands perfectly. He teased her nipples and rocked his hips into her once more; he could almost feel the sleek wetness that her jeans hid from him. He slowly moved downwards placing kisses at her jaw and neck, to the valley between her breasts. His hand still on one breast he let his mouth tease the other and suckle her hardened nipple before switching to the other side.

When she couldn't take the torture anymore Hermione moaned Severus's name and gasped, "Please," that was all the permission the potions master needed before ridding her of the rest of her clothes, he finished stripping himself and moved one of his hands to the curls shielding her virginity. He rubbed her most sensitive spot and let her soak his fingers before sliding one long digit into her, feeling her tight heat he lost himself and all of his control, he moved to position himself upon her again and began to slowly slid his member into her tight sheath, he let out another guttural moan, she felt so damned good around him. She tried once again to buck beneath him but he kept a firm grip on her hips pushing her into the bed.

"Don't move love, not right now, please. This will hurt, I have to break past your maidenhead." He said through gritted teeth, Hermione didn't understand what he said she was lost in the heat, the feel of him inside of her, the passion, and the feel of him surrounding her, she'd lost all of her senses to the man on top of her, but his tone made her stop. Severus bent her knees and spread her thighs wider, and with one calculated thrust broke through to her center, past her maidenhead, and buried himself deep inside of her. Hermione gasped, "Oh," before the pain thrust into her senses, she tried to push him off as tears formed in her eyes.

"God Hermione don't move, stay still the pain will fade, just wait love, it'll be fine." As Severus whispered sweet nothings into her ear Hermione relaxed beneath him, he was right the pain in her loins was fading, replaced by something new, a strange pleasant feeling. She stroked the man's face and placed her lips on his, he assaulted her mouth again letting the passion take hold of her again, he slowly moved inside of her, thrusting until she was wild beneath him. He picked up speed and thrust into her again and again as she moaned his name and clawed his back in pleasure. Severus felt her tighten about him as she found her release and he let himself go as she screamed his name. He groaned hers as he spilled his seed into her core, both sated and exhausted from the day they had shared they fell asleep in each others' arms. Hermione dreamed of him, and Severus dreamed of them.

* * *

A/N: There you go peoples another installment of Mistletoe Madness. Now please do me a favor and Click the review button located just below and send me some love, or hate, just give me feedback alrighty! Love you all thank you for reading.

Love, Vamps


	10. Chapter 9: A Morning of Interrogations

A/N: Warning: excessive use of the F-bomb, and one or two other cuss words... Please i beg of you read the A/N at the bottom there is a small bit of crucial information in there for all of you.

Chapter 9: A Morning of Interrogations

In the morning Hermione awoke to a vast amount of warmth next to her, it was Sunday and she was unsure of the time, then again she wasn't quite sure where she was either. She cleared her mind and suddenly the events of the day before came rushing forward, she registered the warmth next to her as the body of her Potions Master, and she sighed, the night blazing in her mind, it also explained why she was feeling sore. She turned to him only to find that he was staring at her, a lock of hair falling in his face to cover an eye. All Hermione could think was that he was utterly and devastatingly handsome, even when disheveled first thing in the morning. She giggled and pushed the hair out of his face before placing a chaste kiss on his lips, and scooting closer to his body for warmth.

Severus looked at the girl in his arms and in his bed, and knew that he'd made the right choice. He loved her there was no one else, for him it was just her and only her. She was magical, she was beautiful, she was smart, and she was all his. He held her close for a moment or two longer before an unspoken agreement between them made them get up and ready for the day. They helped each other locate their fallen clothes and got dressed, Severus led Hermione to the door before kissing her and telling her he'd see her in a few at breakfast. She had to go change and shower, as did he to get ready for the day ahead of them.

Severus walked back to his room, to look at the sheets, even on the pitch black you could see where the blood had stained the covers, he sighed and shrugged, he'd leave the house elves to fix it. He grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom for a hot shower, to clear his head. Hermione slipped quietly into her common room in the Gryffindor tower and even more stealthily into the dormitory. She grabbed a few items of clothing from her trunk before bolting into the bathroom before anyone had the chance to wake up and see her, to avoid the questions she knew were bound to come eventually.

Hermione headed down to breakfast as soon as she finished cleaning and brushing her teeth. Not many people were awake yet, but there were enough in the Great Hall to make noise. She glanced up at the Head Table and caught the Potions Masters eye. She smiled and headed to sit at the Gryffindor table, she made sure to put many seats between her and the students who were already dining in the hall as to not be bothered, while she piled her plate high with food. When she was about half way through with her breakfast two very angered looking boys burst into the Hall and made a beeline for her seat. She put down her fork and placed her hand to where she could easily reach her wand.

Ron and Harry looked as though they could kill at this moment and she wasn't going to take any chances, Severus knew that yet still he watched the pair like a hawk as they headed for Hermione.

"You we have to talk, NOW." Harry said to Hermione through gritted teeth, she slowly nodded her head and rose from her seat, following them out to the corridor. She cast a look a Severus to tell him to watch and help her if need be.

Snape followed the trio in the shadows until they reached the lake in the courtyard.

Harry was the first to speak, as they rounded on Hermione, "So do you want to explain what the Hell that was yesterday?"

Hermione stared at the looking bored. "I don't have to explain anything, I told you not to follow me I told you it was none of your business. You didn't listen. And as for why I hexed the hell out of you, well that's easy enough you were about to curse me and Severus and I was not about to let that happen, you guys fucked yourself over, you're never going to make me regret what I did you deserved it and you damned well know it too." She replied to him rather shortly. Harry just glared at her, Ron however was fuming.

"You mean to fucking tell us that we deserved what we got because we were just trying to look out for you, and you're canoodling with a fucking snake? You're rich Hermione you're bloody damned rich." The red headed weasel reprimanded her, she couldn't stop herself she raised her hand and smacked him across the face.

"You deserved what you got because you were going to curse me, you stupid worthless idiot. Looking out for me? Yeah fucking right, you just wanted a reason to hate him again." Hermione yelled back. "he's more than 50 times the person you are, either of you, do you know how many times he put himself in danger just to bloody rescue you and Harry's stupid asses, no you don't because you never thought to consider that he was anything but the git that you so wanted him to be, and yet you still wonder how and why he bears so much animosity for the two of you?" she growled that last statement.

Ron now looked at her grudgingly; it was apparently Harry's turn again. "You think I don't know this Hermione, I'm not stupid I know what he's done for me, for all of us, but do you really think that he's anything more than someone who saved me just because Dumbledore or my mother or whoever the fuck asked him to?"

Hermione rounded on him and gave him her full attention wand still at the ready, "Yes as a matter of fact I do, and I know Severus, Harry. And I believe I understand his motives quite a bit better than you think you do. If you have a problem with my relationship to our Professor than you can straight up just fuck off I do not need your damned permission to do anything that I want to do with my life." She practically screamed at him, "You didn't need to come back this year you never did, I didn't either but I wanted to, you just followed, I do not know or care about your reasons, all I know now is that I wish you never had. I don't need to take this from either of you, my life is my own, and my relationships are my own. You cannot simply follow me and expect me to do what you deem is right for me. I am my own person, you do not own me." She sighed heavily at this point, "If you take issue with my choices, then simply leave me alone. I can take care of myself I do not need you to do it for me, and if I quite recall, I saved you more than you ever saved me for as long as I've known you. This is the end, say what you wish about me I do not care, I love him and you will never change that. Good day."

Hermione stalked back towards the castle and came across Severus watching her from behind a tree; he stepped out and held out his arms for her. He looked to where Harry and Ron were standing, staring at the two of them as he held her in his arms. "Fifty points from Gryffindor Potter and Weasley, for the language and another hundred for attempting to curse a teacher as well as a fellow student." He shouted towards them. He shifted the woman in his arms and walked with her back to the castle. She had to be exhausted and Severus knew she probably wanted to cry so he took her back to his rooms and held her in his bed, and comforted her again. Those boys were thick, and he knew that. He just could not stand to see her like this, so he helped her through it, and he would make sure that he would help her through all the rest too as it came along.

* * *

A/N: Thank you all so much. To my wonderful anonymous reader who was and I quote "COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY APPALLED!" did you honestly think the story would just end there, I should hope that you didn't, they still have quite a bit to go together. There will be a time skip soon just a warning for all of you, the skip is imperative to my story and you shall see why. But until then, thank you for reviewing the last chapter now i want you to Click the pretty review button below yet again and tell me what you think!

Love, Vamps


	11. Chapter 10: A Time Skip and A Question

A/N: Okay I warned you in the last chapter, that there was going to be a time skip so please don't kill me. Know that I Love you all and I thank you all so much for the kind reviews! Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 10: A Time Skip and A Question

That night Hermione grudgingly made her way back to the Gryffindor tower, she'd have to go back and face everyone eventually. However she didn't leave without giving Severus a decent kiss goodbye, he always knew how to comfort her after a fight. She walked up to the Fat Lady and gave her the password before climbing into the common room. It was bare except for a few stragglers slowly making their way to bed or finishing homework that they had procrastinated on. Luckily no one paid her any mind as she made her way up to her dormitory in silence.

She went to sleep undisturbed that night and she dreamt of Severus, as she always did, she dreamt of what they could have together in the future. She had a smile on her face that night.

In the dungeons Severus was thinking about Hermione as he fell into a deep sleep, he smiled that night, for the first time in so long, Severus smiled.

As morning came to Hermione she got up and quickly made herself ready for her classes that day, it was the last week before Christmas break so there was likely to be less work for her to do, but she also realized as she headed to the Great Hall for breakfast that she probably had nowhere to go for the holidays now that she was fighting with Harry and Ronald. She sighed in resignation and pushed the food around her plate lazily as she ignored those around her.

Her classes flew by quickly that day and she was glad when she got to rest in the library for a while, due to the fact that all of her classes were with the two people who resented her most right now, she was tired of having to look out for a flyaway curse or jinx headed her way just so that they could show her how they felt about her decision. She knew she was ready to crack but she couldn't go to Severus right now, it was the middle of the week. She just hoped that it would all get better with time.

The rest of the week passed by with little to no harm done to her and she told Severus of her plans to visit her parents in Australia for the break but he was more than welcome to join them at all should he feel the need, or simply missed her.

Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months, and as the time passed Severus and Hermione grew closer, the boys had given up on trying to exact revenge on the couple. They realized that the two wouldn't give into them that they were too happy together. The mistletoe was removed mid January and nobody had to avoid the bits of white foliage on the way to and from classes anymore. There was one sprig that remained however, Severus never allowed Minerva to remove the one near to the desk in his classroom, and it was a wonderful reminder to him. It remained cursed and Hermione and himself found themselves trapped under it one many more than one occasion and they savored it every time.

As Valentine's Day rolled around on February 14th, they two met again at Hogsmeade. Severus had something to discuss with Hermione but he wouldn't give even a hint as to what it was, he left her guessing as she wandered into the Three Broomsticks to their usual booth in the back corner of the restaurant. Severus came in as usual promptly at noon to meet her there as she waited people watching.

"Hello Severus, dear, I already ordered for you, I hope you don't mind," Hermione said smiling up at him as he sat across from her taking her hands in his.

"No Hermione I'm sure that I don't mind at all. You always know what I want." Severus replied smiling warmly at the woman who was his.

They stayed there like that until their orders came; they ate in a wonderful companionable silence until roughly a quarter till the hour. Snape then turned to the woman across from him and prayed that she didn't notice as he fiddled with something in the pocket of his usual black slacks. "Hermione I'm not sure how to ask you this, but I will," he got down on one knee in front of her and bowed his head momentarily before looking her dead in the eyes. Hermione's eyes simply flew open at this gesture and a hand flew to her mouth. "I would like to ask of you Hermione Jean Granger, to please do me the honor of being my wife?"

Tears began to form in the young woman's eyes as she stared at the beautiful diamond and emerald ring that the professor was holding out to her, she didn't know what to say, for once in her life she was struck completely silent by a simple question.

* * *

A/N: Okay I know you hate me because I left you at a cliffhanger, but hey can you blame me? It was a perfect cliffhanger moment right there, you cannot possibly deny that! I love you now, please if you would just Click the pretty review button below, I'm sure you realize by now that more reviews means more and faster updates. I love reviews they inspire me people, can you really deny me that for one teeny cliffhanger... Leave love, leave hate but please just leave a review of some sort!

Love, Vamps


	12. Chapter 11: Answers and Comfort

Chapter 11: Answers and Comfort From a Friend 

Tears began to form in the young woman's eyes as she stared at the beautiful diamond and emerald ring that the professor was holding out to her, she didn't know what to say, for once in her life she was struck completely silent by a simple question.

Hermione's hand shook as she reached out to touch the ring, her mouth was hanging open and her eyes were filled with unshed tears as she looked into the eyes of the Potions Master kneeling in front of her. "Oh my, S-s-Severus are you sure?" she asked voice quaking. He nodded back to her, holding his breath, heart racing. He wondered what she was thinking; he didn't know if he could bear it if she said no.

"Well, love if you're absolutely sure about this then…" she paused, taking one of his hands. "YES! Oh Severus of course I'll marry you!" she cried and lifted him into her arms kissing him passionately.

Severus pulled back and lifted her left hand gently placing the ring on her finger before kissing her again. "I was hoping you'd say that!" they spent the rest of the day in Hogsmeade with each other before returning to the castle for dinner.

Hermione was positively glowing when she entered the Great Hall, she was so happy about the turn of events of that day and she couldn't help but looking at the delicate ring that now graced her finger. She was smiling all throughout dinner.

"What's got you smiling all of a sudden Hermione?" Ginny asked as she walked up to the older girl to sit beside her. She looked down at Hermione's hand and gasped, "Oh my goodness, he didn't. When?" She asked smiling along with the brunette now.

"Today in Hogsmeade after we had lunch in the Three Broomsticks, oh Ginny I'm so happy, I was silly though I cried when he asked me, I guess I was just so shocked and happy. I've never felt like this before. Oh what am I going to do your brother and Harry really will want to kill us now, I really don't see what the big deal is. It's just Severus, and you'd think that they'd just be glad that I'm happy, why can't they accept this?" Hermione suddenly frowned looking at her plate then back at the fiery redhead next to her, Ginny always knew what to do, she'd accepted Hermione's relationship when the others wouldn't. All she had to see was that they were happy together.

Ginny knew that Hermione could make Severus a better man, and she watched as it happened, Severus was getting better. She could also see that they were perfect for each other, Severus or still to Ginny, Snape, was Hermione's perfect equal, both in intelligence and wit. They were meant to be, even a blind man could tell that. Until Hermione came along Snape never laughed and he didn't smile; now it was contagious. Before Snape Hermione was always bound to her books and her studies although she never needed to be; now she made time for him, for fun, and for excitement in her life that didn't have to deal with causing the fall of Voldemort. Their lives were better now that they had each other, so Ginny was happy, happy both for her friend and her Professor.

"Hermione listen to me, the boys are idiots, but they'll come around eventually, they cannot keep denying the fact that you need to be happy. They can't hold their grudge forever, just give them time. I'll try to help make sure that they don't find out about your engagement for as long as I can, but they'll need to find out eventually. They're still your best friends, but you know them, they don't forgive and forget so easily, especially not after all you guys went through over the past few years together." Ginny said consoling the girl sitting next to her, Hermione was spending a lot of her time when she wasn't with Severus worrying about the boys, they still hadn't forgiven her and she was about ready to give up all hope that they ever would.

"Think about it 'Mione, they always thought that it would be you three, forever the grand Golden Trio. They never expected this, and they're a bit hurt by it. They just need time to adjust."

"I suppose you're right Ginny, but it's been about two months now, I never expected it to last this long." Hermione sighed getting up to go back to their dormitory Ginny following close behind. The young girl couldn't argue; she knew Hermione had a point but she held onto the hope that the boys would soon see what was in front of their eyes. A light that shone from Hermione whenever she was around Severus, a friend who was now happy, happier and better than she'd ever been before. She hoped that they'd see; it was something Hermione needed, after everything she'd been through, to love and to be loved. And there was only one person who could eternally give her this, Snape.

Once they were back in their dorms, Hermione waved goodbye to Ginny and fell instantly asleep. She didn't know what tomorrow would bring, but she had a feeling that hurt, comfort, and profound revelations would happen.

When she woke up Hermione got up, showered and dressed for the day. As she walked into the common room she bumped into someone, she quickly apologized before picking herself up and turning to help the other person, who had managed to fall as well in the impact. "Oh…" was all that she could say as she met the eyes of none other than one Ronald Weasley who was now staring incredulously at the emerald and diamond ring on her hand. He was staring as though it were poison; there was so much disgust on his face. Hermione turned a bright and burning crimson as they stayed there like that for what managed to seem like eons…

* * *

A/N: Okay so please don't kill me, I mean aren't we glad that she still has a friend. I always thought of Ginny as the understanding type, you know the one who sees the light even in what others perceive as the darkest places. I'm actually liking the way this story is turning out. I expected it to be a lot shorter than I've made it, however all things must end and this one shall soon, much to my dismay, only a few more chapters to be added plus and epilougue that will leave, no room for a sequel unless i so choose to make one, I don't plan on it but you never know, I can surprise you. Thank you so much for the reviews and sticking this out with me as I write it. Now please show your love or hate by Clicking the pretty review button below!

Love, Vamps


	13. Chapter 12: Back to Being Friends

Chapter 12: Back to Being Friends 

"Hermione what the fuck is that?" he asked picking himself up still staring at the ring on her finger.

Hermione turned crimson and put her hands together twirling the ring nervously, "I-it's a ring Ron, what of it?" she replied trying not to let his fury get to her.

"It's an engagement ring isn't it? You can't honestly tell me that you said yes to that slimy thing?" he shouted at her. All the people who were in the common room had their eyes on the pair now. As if the poor girl needed that.

"As a matter of fact Ronald she did, get over it, it's really none of your business what she did. So come off it. You've been a right git yourself; you've been treating her like dirt. Some best friend you are, you're supposed to be supporting her, and be happy that she's happy." Ginny said storming down the stairs to the girls dormitories. The young girl stormed right up to her brother and slapped him across the face.

Both Hermione and Ron stood there absolutely dumbstruck at his sister's outburst. Ginny was clearly furious, no matter what she had said to Hermione, she didn't appreciate the way that the boys were treating her. "You fling jinxes at her behind her back for a month and curse her under your breath when you think nobody can hear you. You claimed for years to be her best friend and you haven't been treating her like such. You loved her once; you should be doing everything in your power to accept her decisions. You should be happy that she's found someone who cares about her and loves her, someone who's right for her. But no, you can't do that, because all you care about is the fact that she chose Snape. No one ever said that you had to like him, just accept that they love each other. Because nothing and I repeat nothing will ever change what they have." She continued to shout at her older brother. "Man up Ronald, honestly what do you think the professors or mother would think of your behavior right now?"

Ron looked back his younger sister incredulously before hanging his head in shame, he knew she was right, but he really didn't know how to accept Hermione and Snape's relationship. They were obviously serious; anyone could see that from the ring that sat on her hand. He sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry Hermione, really I am, but I don't know if I can accept this so easily, it's Snape. If you had chosen just about anyone else, but you didn't, I'll try to accept things they way they are. Just please give me some time, I'm sorry." He walked out of the portrait hole, leaving the two girls behind at the bottom of the stairs they'd been at.

Hermione turned to Ginny giving her a small look of thanks before they slowly followed Ron out of the common room down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

When they were on the last set of stairs before the hall, Harry rushed up behind them. "I heard what you said in the common room Ginny, and you're right." He said to the girl he'd fallen in love with last year before turning to the person he thought of as a sister. "Hermione I'm sorry I know I was a git, I know that I was wrong, I accept your decision. I know he's right for you, and you're right for him, you make him better. I'm glad for you I really am, but Ron, he really does need time, things like this, they don't weigh lightly on him." He gave her a small hug before walking with them into the hall.

For the first time in what seemed like ages to Hermione, she sat with her best friend, and she didn't have to fear a flyaway hex. She smiled and ate decently, for the second time since that day, so long ago at Hogsmeade.

The rest of the day went by smoothly classes were a great deal easier now that she didn't have to avoid Harry, and Ron was behaving himself. It seemed like things were all coming together again, it was a relief.

Severus stopped Hermione as she was leaving the Great Hall after dinner that night. "Miss Granger, would you mind taking a small walk with me?" the Gryffindor nodded and followed him out onto the grounds. The two stopped by the lake and Severus conjured a blanket before sitting and patting the ground next to him. "I couldn't help but notice you and Harry talking today, is anything wrong?"

Hermione looked at the man beside her and smiled. "No, nothing's wrong, actually, everything is right. Harry has decided to accept us; he realized finally, that what we have is true, that we belong together. Ron he needs more time but he's on his way. They've both apologized today." She leaned into him and he smiled.

"That's a refreshing change." Severus replied kissing the top of her head and began stroking her hair. They sat like that for a while before heading back up to the castle; it was almost curfew so Hermione needed to get back to her common room. "I love you Hermione."

"I love you Severus." Was his reply, they shared a quick kiss before going their separate ways, him to his study her to her common. Today was a good day.

"So what did he want?" was the first thing she heard as she stepped through the portrait hole. The question had come from Ginny who was sitting on a loveseat in front of the fire with Harry; Ron had apparently already gone to bed.

Hermione walked over to them and took a seat in the armchair by the couch. "He wanted to make sure everything was okay, he saw me with Harry today and thought that we may have been having another fight."

The couple nodded and they went back to looking at the fire, Hermione got her book bag from where she'd left it by the stairs to her dormitory and walked back, getting out her homework and placing it on the table before starting on it and working diligently until the fire began to fade. At about a quarter to 12 the girls said goodnight to Harry, Hermione packed up her work and they all headed up to their dormitories.

Everything had sorted itself out finally and Hermione wasn't sure if she could be happier, she had her friends back. Ginny smiled as she watched the older girl walk into her room. They all slept well that night, not having to fear anymore fighting over her decisions…

* * *

A/N: Thank you for all of the support I can't tell you how much it means to me! Aren't we all happy that they've finally accepted Hermione's relationship with Severus! Anywho not much farther to go with the story now. Tell me if you want a chapter for the wedding! oh and don't forget to Click the pretty review button below to leave love or hate!

Love, Vamps.


	14. Chapter 13:Shopping 4 the Perfect Dress

Chapter 13: Shopping for the Perfect Dress 

A couple more months passed by and everything was slowly turning back to the norm, Hermione, Harry, and Ron were friends again. Ron finally fully accepted Severus into Hermione's life; he saw what everyone was talking about, that they belonged together. Hermione was doing much better in her classes and so were the boys now that they could all concentrate again. Before they could even register it, it was already May a month away from graduation for the three and the same for Hermione and Severus's wedding. They'd decided on a small ceremony the day after all the students went back to their homes for the summer.

Ginny walked up to Hermione on the 9th and told her it was about time to shop for her dress and insisted that they do it that Hogsmeade weekend, there was a wedding boutique there that Ginny knew of and had passed by a few times. Hermione agreed rather reluctantly, she'd wanted to wait a little longer before looking, she'd never thought of herself as pretty and she didn't think that white really suited her, so she wasn't looking all that forward to searching for the dress. Oh she had something in mind, she had since she was little, but she wasn't looking forward to be told that she looked like a cow in whatever she decided to choose.

They also had to shop for the bridesmaid dresses for Luna, Molly, and Ginny who had enthusiastically agreed to be the maid of honor. She couldn't really say no to the dress shopping when they had all those dresses to search for plus the accessories to go along with them. Molly would meet them at the train station in Hogsmeade Saturday.

* * *

For Severus the days passed by slower than ever, he didn't have a best man yet and he had to buy a suit for his wedding eventually it was only about a month away. The ceremony would be small but it was going to be formal as well. He had to look nice; Hermione had taken it upon herself to take care of the wedding plans without help from him. He helped whenever she asked which wasn't often. Apparently she had the Weasley girl helping her. He wasn't really one for romanticism and planning a wedding had never really been on his agenda, he wouldn't have known what to do. He was thankful to the girls for that.

Severus was walking to his rooms on Friday; the week had passed without much incident, when he ran into Potter, almost literally. "Oh hello Professor didn't see you there, I'm sorry, I'll, uh, just be on my way then…" Harry said turning to continue on his way back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Wait Potter, I have a need to ask you something." Snape said stopping the young man in his tracks and making him turn to face the stern professor. Potter raised his eyebrow questioningly. Severus took a deep breath before he continued. "I haven't found a suitable best man as of yet, or any other groom's men for that matter, and I was wondering, since you are, that is, my bride-to-be's best friend might you do me the honor and favor of standing at the altar with me as my best man?"

Harry stared at his potions master in shock for a second before shaking his head slightly and returning his attention to the older man. "Uh sure Professor, I can do that, no worries."

Severus smiled and nodded his head to Harry before turning and walking on towards his chambers, as Harry did much the same towards the Gryffindor tower. He'd let Snape tell Hermione about his part in the wedding himself, or just let her be surprised when the day came. Of course keeping in mind that he was doing this for his friend and not his surly Potions Professor, just for Hermione, she deserved a perfect wedding!

* * *

As Saturday morning arrived Hermione grudgingly got out of bed and dressed for the day of shopping ahead of her, a frown adorning her face as she made her way down to breakfast. Hermione didn't particularly like to shop, at all, especially not with other girls, they were always so critical.

At 10 Hermione, Ginny, and Luna met Molly at the station and slowly made their way to the Modern Witch Wedding Boutique on the other side of the little town. Hermione noticed the male equivalent right across the street from them and she found herself wondering if Severus would be there today.

The girls walked into the store and suddenly found themselves accosted by the matron of the store, an elderly witch of about 70 or so. "How may I help you ladies today?" the woman looked to Hermione and her eyes flew wide for a second. "Oh dear you must be the bride, oh we'll start with you, yes of course we must, now let's see I believe you're marrying Severus Snape. Now what is it you'd like Miss Ganger, we have a very wide selection, to be sure."

Hermione looked at the woman before giving her answer. "I'd like a white dress, of course, off the shoulder, slightly low cut, intricate beaded neck, semi-old fashioned you know, long train, tight bodice, but a wide flare beginning at the waist."

"We have just what you're looking for, flew it in from France yesterday, what's your size dear, I'm guessing about a three maybe four. Am I close love come on, come on quick answers now!"

"I'm a three you were right, can I please see the dress?" Hermione said shocked by the energy of the matron who was now dragging her to the dressing rooms with her bride's maids following swiftly behind the pair.

"Ah here it is go change we'll wait out here for you, hurry now hurry!" the woman said summoning a dress from the back room and ushering Hermione into the fitting room on the left of a triple mirror. "Oh I have a feeling she's going to look just lovely in that dress, oh she was built for it all right!"

The others just stood there nodding only to get the woman to shut up, sure they were excited but none of them had that much energy. Though they did suppose she was used to this sort of thing and really loved her job so they went with it and waited for Hermione to finish so they could give her their own thoughts.

As Hermione stepped out to face everyone she waited for the insults. When none came the girl lifted her head and came face to face with 4 rather awestruck females, she turned to look at herself in the mirrors and found herself having the same reactions that the others were, the dress was breathtaking, she actually looked decent in it if that were even possible normally white made her look sick and sallow, but this dress seemed to make her glow.

Ginny felt that there weren't words wonderful enough to express the vision Hermione was in that dress, she was radiating beauty in waves right now that could be felt no doubt for miles. She thought Snape may have a heart attack when he saw her in this. It was amazing.

"Oh dear me you look magnificent in that, doesn't she girls." The matron said having toned down a bit due to the sight in front of her. Hermione really was a vision. The others nodded in agreement, not being able to speak yet.

Hermione looked toward the matron and asked for the price before saying that she'd take it, it was perfect.

"Okay and what would you like for the bride's maids dear? Pink I imagine, everyone always wants pink for their maids, I'll never understand it but it's always pink, either that or purple, so what'll it be?" the matron said ringing up the dress and telling Hermione that they'd have it delivered to her by the end of the evening straight to her room at the school.

"Actually I would like for them to have green dresses, a nice forest green colour accented with gold and silver beading about the arms and the neck, again off the shoulder, fitted bodices and loose from the waist down, floor length would be nice." She said again. As they found what they were looking for and acquired all of their purchases from dresses to shoes, the women decided they had better get some lunch they'd just spent the better part of 2 and a half hours in the store and they were starving.

As the group walked to the Three Broomsticks they ran into the groom who was apparently on his way to meet his best man for some shopping of their own. Hermione gave Severus a quick kiss and told him to have fun before catching up with the girls. All in all she had to say that the day went rather well, for shopping that is.

* * *

A/N: Oh she found the perfect dress, she has the perfect groom, how could anything be wrong with this, exactly it can't be, and it will stay that way! Not much more to go now, one more chapter before the wedding, do you want a full wedding chapter or just a part of it tell me now or you may just get no wedding at all. Thank you to all of you who have stuck with me through all of this and reviewed, I couldn't possibly tell you how much it means to me. Now i must ask you to again Click the pretty review button below and give me love or hate. Until next time.

Love, Vamps.


	15. Chapter 14:Shopping & Confessions o Love

Chapter 14: Shopping and Confessions of Love 

Severus walked into the boutique across the street from the shop that his bride had just left Modern Wizards Wedding Boutique and quickly strolled over to his best man and the Weasley boy who hung out with him. "Let's get this over with I really do not like to shop and this place makes my skin crawl." He said shortly to the boys standing before him.

As if on cue the owner dashed out from the back room and skidded to a halt in front of the three men before him. "Ah as I was forewarned, you're here for your wedding robes no doubt Mr. Snape, yes your bride was in the other shop just 2 minutes before you arrived. Now I assume black, due to your norm and some white should be. For all of you I'm guessing, ah you boys must be the groom's men, yes, yes. This will work splendidly!" he ushered the men into the back by the fitting rooms and took their measurements before summoning the correct suits. Severus feeling no real need to try on the robes quickly paid for them, Harry and Ron followed suit and paid for theirs without trying them on as well. They were out of the suffocating shop as quick as they entered without a falter or delay.

"Thank you again Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley you made life a lot easier for me I thought I might have to be stuck with Lucius and Draco up there…." He sighed at the incredulous look on his students faces before turning and walking back towards the castle, he desperately needed a drink and not the kind he was willing to have with others in the Broomsticks and he simply didn't trust the Hogs Head.

He worked his way to his rooms and sat upon his sofa in the living room in front of him was a bottle of firewhiskey and a cup that was currently half full. He lifted the cup to his mouth and let the alcohol burn its way down his throat and warming his insides, yes he needed this, a nice good drink. Though if he were to be truly honest with himself he needed Hermione, in the worst ways, but the alcohol would have to do, she was out shopping with her friends and he didn't need to disturb that, no matter how much he wanted her, needed her soft flesh against his. Wanted, needed to hear her voice moan his name; wanted, needed to hear her tell him that she loved him; wanted, needed to be one with her again. But he'd settle for the liquor in his hand, for now that was all he could do. Severus sighed into his glass and took another draught of the burning liquid, he wouldn't get drunk no, tipsy perhaps a little, but drunk no, he never got drunk anymore.

* * *

Hermione walked through the doors or the Entrance Hall and turned away from her friends towards the dungeons. "Where you going 'Mione?" Ginny asked as she saw the brunette turn to go in the opposite direction. Before mouthing "Oh" as Hermione stepped to the stairs leading to the potions classroom, and the seductive Potions Master's quarters; Hermione simply nodded her goodbye and began her decent into the dark alley to her hearts greatest desire. Oh Hermione knew what she would see if she were to look into the mirror that Harry had talked about so many times before, she would see her and Severus together with a family, happy for all time. Instead of going into his quarters Hermione turned down the corridor his classroom, she knew the room had a door to his chambers, but really she just wanted to be there for a bit, to reflect.

* * *

Severus was going to pour himself a second glass when he heard the door to his classroom open and shut softly on the other side of the thick stone wall, what was a student doing there, of all the places in the world, at this time of night, so close to curfew. He rose to his feet and glided across his common to the door linking with his office, and from there to the door leading into the classroom. He opened the door slightly only to find Hermione sitting on one of the desks looking at the board at the front of the room. He slipped in and shut the door as quietly as he could behind him. He moved swiftly over to her and stood behind her for a moment just looking at her before she broke the silence.

"This room is where I first fell in love, he didn't care that I existed he was just determined to shut me up, I didn't care, he was handsome, he was intelligent, he was graceful. He learned to slowly forget my existence in the room even though I sat in the center near to the front, always eager to learn as I was, raising my hand trying to answer the questions he asked, he always relayed them to others, never once glancing my way. I never thought that he actually cared about me, that he was one of very few who actually valued my intelligence. I had no idea back then that I'd marry him one day. I blame the mistletoe, if it weren't for the mistletoe, nothing would have happened between us. It's all because of that stupid mistletoe madness." Hermione sighed still looking at the blank board at the front of the room.

Severus flicked his wand at the board and writing appeared on it in his elegant scrawl.

_Love it wasn't the mistletoe. Forever I'll be yours and forever I had hoped to be. I've always cared about you. Thank you for choosing me. I love you I would have found a way, it wasn't just the mistletoe. Turn around._

Hermione read this and turned to face him. "You heard all of that?"

"Yes love, now come with me, it's late." He answered and pulled her close arm around her waist. They both looked up and sure enough, the one sprig of cursed mistletoe still hung above their heads, they looked deep into each other's eyes for a split second before closing the distance between their bodies and kissing with all the love and passion they could muster without going crazy with need.

Severus led Hermione back to his chambers and to his room. He gently placed her on the bed and got himself under the black silk covers turned and held her. They slept like that through the night.

* * *

Severus was awoken the next morning by a foxy brown haired vixen stroking his naked chest under the sheets; she had found a way to shed herself of all but her undergarments sometime in the middle of the night as well as his. She was driving him wild in his sleepy state, and her eyes would probably fling wide if she knew what he'd been dreaming of not seconds ago.

When he couldn't stand the torment anymore he growled and flipped his fiancé on her back stripping off what little she still had on before doing the same for himself. He leaned his head down and began to kiss and tease every inch of her body he could reach making her go wild with heat. He stroked her very core and the wetness he found there broke his last strand of control he pulled himself back up and captured her mouth as he thrust deep into her catching her strangled moan and letting out his own primal groan. She felt so wonderful, silky and smooth and tight, he let himself go and delivered even calculated thrusts to make her as crazy as she made him, and she writhed beneath him soaking up all he gave and giving back just as much. Their breaths mingled as they kissed and he thrust both battling for dominance, after what seemed like ages Hermione finally found her sweet release and screamed Severus's name clinging to the man she loved nails planting themselves firmly in his back. Severus was going through the same battle as he groaned her name and pressed her into the soft mattress biting her neck and kissing her now swollen lips before falling on top of her.

Balancing his weight on his elbows he looked down into her deep hazel eyes and drank in the love her saw there, what he did to deserve her he would never know. He didn't need to know all he needed to know what that he had her and now that he did he was never going to let her go. She was his, and he was hers, she stole his heart in an instant and he was positive that he would be perfectly fine if she never gave it back, because he knew he had hers. Forever.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I've been super busy lately so here's the newest update I hope you like it. Thank you to all of my reviewers you've made me very happy and I really appreciate the feedback, it actually inspires me to write and update more often. I love you all thank you so much. Thank you also to my readers for sticking with me through my sporadic and spastic update schedule, I've never really been too good with that kind of thing because I don't really find the time to get to a computer as often as I would like for as long as I would need to update on a regular basis. So again thank you, now if I could just ask you to please once again Click the pretty review button below to leave your love or hate or other! I'll update as soon as I possibly can next chapter will be the wedding part 1 or maybe the whole thing, I'm not quite sure yet, only time will tell!

Love, Vamps.


	16. Chapter 15: Getting Ready

Chapter 15: Getting Ready

Ah it was fucking nerve wracking, wedding details, Hermione was so sick of all of the wedding details. She could get through this, only 2 hours until the life changing ceremony and her hair was just _not_ being cooperative, she'd have to call Ginny in, that girl seemed to be able to work wonders with Hermione's unruly hair, she hoped that Severus was having an easier time than herself. Ugh last straw just broke for her hair, it didn't want to go up and lay the way she wanted it she'd just have to have her best friend force it.

"Ginny!" Hermione yelled through the door of the room she was using to dress.

"Yeah 'Mione?" the girl said appearing in the doorway.

"Can you please do something with my hair it's not doing what I want it to do, you know the little up-do I was planning on, and it just refuses to lie properly." Ginny nodded and pushed her way through the door.

She told Hermione to sit and got to work, the good thing about Ginny and hair is that she didn't have to use magic to do what she wanted it to do; hell it almost seemed as if the young redhead could simply just will the hair to comply and it would. In a matter of minutes the younger girl proclaimed success and turned the bride to be to the floor length mirror at the adjacent wall. Hermione couldn't disguise her grin, her hair was perfect just the way she imagined it to be. She hugged her maid-of-honor before ushering her back out of the room so that she could finish dressing.

Hermione was back to sighing as she finished tying the laces on her ivory ballerina-style heels. There was a knock on the door followed by the commanding and loving voice of the Weasley matron. "Hermione dear it's Molly, I have something for you."

"Oh yes, of course Mrs. Weasley come right on in I was just finishing up the lacing on my shoes." The door opened as Mrs. Weasley walked in, already dressed in her maids robes.

"Hermione dear how many times must I ask you to call me Molly, you're family, no need for all of this Mrs. Weasley business anymore." Molly said closing the door before turning to the waiting bride sitting on the single chair in the empty classroom, the older woman gasped. "Oh Hermione, you look absolutely stunning, you'll knock him dead the minute he sees you walking down the aisle, nobody could trump you today if they tried, you really are the belle of the ball." She lifted Hermione into a tight motherly hug before placing her back down onto the chair. "OH! Before I forget, I brought these for you." Molly handed Hermione what looked to be a medium sized jewelry case. Hermione thanked her as she placed the chest on her lap and opened it, inside was the most beautiful tiara Hermione had ever seen along with accompanying necklace and earrings, all the pieces were inlaid with emeralds and diamonds, Hermione could tell that the pieces were real, she'd seen this set in a book once.

"Molly, I-I can't accept these, they're far too expensive and far, far too beautiful." Hermione fingered the delicate items laid before her; they were in themselves a vision to behold.

"But Hermione dear, Draco insisted that we give these to you, you are after all marrying his godfather." Molly replied.

"Draco? But I… what do you mean Draco said to give them to me?" Hermione stuttered out obviously uncomprehending.

"Oh well, you see Hermione, Draco and myself well we're distantly related and this set, well it has been handed down from the side of the family that connects us for generations to the next female in the family on her wedding day, since Draco although the elder was a male and the only other child in the family other than my own that could have access to said items. Because of his gender however he could not lay claim to it so it was to be passed on to the next direct female, in other words to Ginny. My family has never liked the piece and we've never wanted to pass it down, luckily his mother's family had the eldest females more often than mine.

We don't like the piece because it's a representation of Slytherin, who though not a bad person was not known for his acceptance or general grand behavior. Because my family has never had a preference for it Ginny, Draco and Myself collaborated as to where it should go, and he insisted it be given to you, you're like a daughter to me and you are older than Ginny and you are to be married in a matter of a few minutes, and to his godfather who by relation also has a claim on anything that may belong to his godsons family. And well Ginny and I we both agreed, you deserve it, and I will see to it that you accept these gift and wear them proudly as you walk down there today and into the life of your beloved!" Hermione was speechless this was the longest speech the woman before her had ever given and to be truthful Hermione was honored to be bestowed with such a piece of history and ancient magic that she just nodded in acceptance as Molly place the items on her and swept out of the room.

She took a deep breath and headed for the door herself it was almost time, she had sealed her destiny and now it was time to seal everything else, she took one last look around the classroom before closing the door and heading to the entrance hall. It was finally time to start the newest chapter of her life, and she was finally ready for the leap.

* * *

A/N: Gah! Don't kill me please! I've been too busy to update and i had writers block I'm so so so sorry I didn't mean to wait so long I did plan on updating a lot sooner really I did. Thank you to the few that did review and thank you to the people who favorited and alerted note there is only one maybe two more chapters to this story before it's completion so really the wait is kind of a good thing. Any way i hope you enjoyed, now please do me a favor and Click the pretty review button below to leave your thoughts! :) I love you all thank you!

Love,

Vamps


End file.
